Sueños, Esperanza y Futuro
by Ririshiyo
Summary: "No hace falta tanta fuerza sino sobre todo ingenio y audacia para finalizar con el ciclo maldito de Yamata no Orochi... pero las amantes eternas tardarían mucho en darse cuenta de esta verdad... ¿o no...?".


Disclaimer: "Kannazuki no Miko" le pertence enteramente a "Kaishaku".

 **Sueños, Esperanza y Futuro**

Algo había fallado en la gran educación que se le había inculcado desde chiquilla a la heredera de los Himemiya… No era sólo la influencia corruptora de Yamata no Orochi… Unos celos tan aberrantes eran sólo potenciados por Orochi pero en el fondo todo dependía del libre albedrío y la fuerza de voluntad de Chikane…

Himemiya Chikane observaba cómo unos cables a modo de tentáculos rodeaban y aprisionaban a Kurusugawa Himeko, que estaba con una rodilla sobre la gigantesca mano del meka en la cual se encontraba tratando de pararse, pero sin conseguirlo…

"¡Chikane-Chan, por favor no sigas con estas crueldades!".

Gritó llena de desesperación al ver por una especie de pantalla gigante y flotante cómo una poderosísima tormenta azotaba el pueblo de Mahoraba…

La pantalla estaba ubicada a un costado del sitio profano de Orochi en el cual se encontraban todos…

Todos los acólitos de Orochi estaban vencidos y petrificados salvo por Nekoko y Corona que a duras penas podía mantener la consciencia… pero todos sus mekas habían sido destruidos…

Sólo el meka que hubo pertenecido a Souma que ahora controlaba Himemiya Chikane seguía en pie y funcional…

Oogami Souma estaba vapuleado sobre una de las estructuras en forma de arco del templo shinto del sitio profano y había perdido la consciencia hacía unos minutos…

La única que estaba en buenas condiciones y de la que Chikane no se había percatado era Saotome Makoto que se mantenía oculta detrás de una pila de grandes rocas flotantes…

El meka de Chikane levitaba con el brazo derecho en semi horizontal y con la mano abierta y allí estaba Himeko sufriendo el tenebroso espectáculo de su pueblo siendo destrozado y su gente en serio peligro de ser asesinadas…

"No me voy a detener… Ya nada me importa de este mundo…".

"¿Pero eso es verdad, Chikane-Chan…?".

Chikane había empezado a dejar escapar lágrimas de tristeza… pero esto sólo la hizo irritar más cuando se dio cuenta porque Himeko se las había visto… Se las secó con un rápido pase de la palma de la mano y le gritó a su ex amiga que se callara…

"¿Sabes qué, Himeko? Siempre me pareciste una diosa pero lo bello es mucho más hermoso cuando es violado…".

Dicho esto surgieron nuevos cables en la mano del meka… uno se le metió en la boca a Himeko, otro le rodeó una teta, otro le empezó a desgarrar la pilcha y a inspeccionar el ano y un último la vagina…

"¡Nooo…!".

Gritó Himeko apenas logrando articular la palabra llena de agonía…

"¿Sabes qué más, Himeko? Nada me divertía o entretenía de verdad en la vida… Nada le veía de gran atractivo al diario vivir… hasta que te conocí hace dos años… A partir de los 15 mi vida se iluminó con tu bella persona… Eras mi dulce y sensual amada… Pero tuviste que elegir como tu pareja de toda la vida a Souma… y sin importar cuánto intenté conquistarte antes o después de que empezaras a salir con él nunca fui sólo más que una gran amiga para vos…".

Himeko apenas alcanzaba a atender a lo que le decía Chikane y ésta lo sabía pero ya no le importaba… Sólo quería desquitarse…

"Te contaré algo más… ¿sabes con qué me voy a entretener cuando la humanidad se extinga y el mundo quede desolado? Voy a violarte todas las veces que desee hasta que me canse y al final te mataré y enseguida me suicidaré… Ah, qué hermoso es a veces lo horrible…".

Chikane se agarró los costados de la cabeza y esgrimió una gran sonrisa que dejaba verle los dientes mientras seguía viendo cómo los cables-tentáculos del meka seguían violando a Himeko… Entonces la cara ya de por sí afeada del gran meka se volvió monstruosa… Los colmillos se le agrandaron y empezó a derramar a borbotones lágrimas de color rojo … Esto último sucedía porque Chikane había vuelto a llorar pero esta vez la de cabello azulado entró en llanto al mismo tiempo que se reía a carcajadas y se abrazaba un momento la cintura y luego de nuevo la cabeza…

" _¡Pero qué locura…!"._

Pensó Makoto tratando de acercarse por detrás a Chikane pero todavía no estaba lo suficientemente cerca y el camino de grandes rocas flotantes terminaba un poco lejos de donde estaba ubicada Chikane sobre el hombro de su meka… Pero Makoto era una atleta de primera… Podría llegar a saltar esa distancia para… asestarle un espadazo por la espalda…

Makoto sabía lo más importante de todo lo concerniente a Orochi gracias a Nekoko y a Corona… y fue gracia a ellas que pudo entrar a este lugar profano sólo reservado para los acólitos de Orochi…

Cuando Chikane peleó contra Souma el último blandía la espada de la sacerdotisa del sol… pero la perdió cuando Chikane lo venció… aunque Makoto la recuperó cuando Chikane estaba machacándolo…

Ahora parecía que la salvación del mundo y de la humanidad dependía de su criterio para actuar…

"Cada vez hay menos luces en Mahoraba… Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?".

Le mencionó Chikane a Himeko cuando la primera dio la orden al meka de liberar a la segunda de los tentáculos violadores…

Himeko cayó sobre la palma extendida del Meka casi completamente desnuda pues tenía la pilcha toda desgarrada…

Tosió repetidas veces eructando saliva y bilis… y de sus partes de abajo terminaba de derramar otros fluidos corporales…

"Detente… Chikane-Chan, por favor detente… Nadie… Nadie se merece un destino tan terrible…".

Gimió Himeko apenas con las fuerzas suficientes como para levantar un poco la cabeza…

"Sigues diciendo que pare, ¿eh? Pero lo que dices es verdad aunque sucede que no me interesa…".

Chikane levitó hasta llegar a estar parada frente a la postrada Himeko y la primera empezó a quitarse el uniforme de sacerdotisa lunar.

"¿Eh…? ¿Chikane-Chan…?".

Gimió Himeko cuando notaba cómo una fuerza o energía la hacía ponerse de pie pero definitivamente no era ella la que lograba hacer eso sino Chikane que se acercó lo suficiente a Himeko como para agarrarle el mentón y un segundo después le plantó un beso lascivo en los labios metiéndole la lengua en la boca de la rubia…

"No… Por favor detente…".

Imploró Himeko y Chikane apartó un poco el rostro del de la primera pero no por hacerle caos a Himeko sino que para poder decirle algo:

"Ya cállate, nada de lo que me digas me hará detenerme… Bastantes de nuestros semejantes son malvados y muchos otros son indiferentes… La humanidad ya estaba condenada a una prematura extinción desde hace rato por la falta de interés de casi todos de evolucionar o de cambiar para mejor... ¿Qué importa ya si se acelera aún un poco más la liquidación total de nuestra especie animal…? Pero claro que al final no lo hago sólo por esto y ni siquiera es mi razón principal… Aunque ya sabes por qué deseo ser la genocida definitiva…".

"No puede ser… ¿Sólo es por eso…?".

Himeko abrió todo lo que pudo los párpados sin creerse aún lo que le había confesado su ex amiga.

"La maldad no requiere de un justificativo válido mi querida Himeko… porque las malvadas en el fondo no somos de gran inteligencia... Porque ya sabes que la inteligencia y la sensibilidad no son lo mismo pero tienen que estar estrechamente relacionadas o casi fusionadas en nuestras mentes y sobre todo en nuestros actos si queremos ser buenos, decentes o productivos".

Ya Makoto estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para alcanzar a escuchar la voz de Himemiya… Bien sabía que sólo tenía una sola oportunidad para asestarle un espazado que la hiriera lo suficiente como para dejarla inhibida… Si perdía el factor sorpresa se perdería toda esperanza…

"Muy bien Himeko, ya fue suficiente charlita… Duérmete que por ahora debo ocuparme de otro asunto antes de volver con vos…".

Chikane le estaba por poner dos dedos en la frente de Himeko y transmitirle aún más energía o magia negativa para hacerla desmayar cuando cuando Makoto corrió, saltó y llegó hasta el hombro del Meka a duras penas pero llegando…

Desde allí podía ver con claridad toda la escena y sin demora le asestó con toda su fuerza un espadazo al costado izquierdo del cuello del meka de Chikane… y luego uno más y después otro y otro y otro… Algunos espadazos eran laterales pero la mayoría fueron clavando la punta de la katana…

Makoto se detuvo cuando vio el meka se estrmeció y largo algo parecido a unos potentes eructos…

"¿Pero qué…?"

Alcanzó a preguntarse Chikane antes de que se le abrieran cortes en el cuello equivalentes a los que Makoto le había provocado al meka.

Chikane se arrodilló presa del dolor y de una cuantiosa pérdida de sangre mientras de llevaba ambas manos al costado izquierdo del cuello…

"¡Aaaaargh…!".

"¡Chikane-Chan…".

Himeko cayó y apenas pudo lograr evitar golpearse la cabeza sobre la palma de la mano del meka…

"Himeko, yo… Yo te quería… Te amaba… Te…".

Chikane no alcanzó a decir más pues cayó inconsciente estando semidesnuda…ç

"¡Himeko, sostente! ¡El meka dejará de levitar en cualquier momento…!".

El meka cayó sobre el piso de cerámica antigua en el cual se aposentaba el arco gran shinto principal que era la estructura principal de todo el sitio profano de Orochi…

Cuando el meka quedó ya inanimado sobre el piso Makoto buscó cerca de la mano a Himeko que tuvo la buena suerte de no sufrir más que algunos moretones en su caída… Pero esos golpes los había recibido por proteger de la caída a Chikane que yacía entre los brazo de la sacerdotisa del sol y esa última estaba arrodilla casi completamente desnuda…

"Himeko, ya todo esto se terminó…".

"¿Por qué todo tuvo que terminar así…?".

"Yo no soy la más indicada para responderte".

Se limitó a decir Makoto mientras buscaba con la vista algo para cubrir la desnudez de Himeko…

"Deja eso, Mako-Chan". Le pidió Himeko leyéndole el pensamiento. "Por favor entrégame la espada del sol".

Makoto dudó un instante pero le entregó la espada salvadora sin preguntarle nada a Himeko y esta última la hizo destellar y la antes espada se volvió una esfera transparente amarillenta similar a un orbe.

Himeko acercó el orbe al cuello lastimado de Chikane y éstas cicatrizaron al instante…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde pues la gran pérdida de sangre y la caída le habían hecho perder la vida…

"En el fondo sigo sin creer… que fueras malvada… Oh Chikane-Chan, yo te deseaba más que como una amiga… Quería emparejarme con vos… Todo fue una gran confusión provocada por nuestras torpezas…".

Himeko abrazó con más fuera al cadáver casi desnudo de Chikane apoyando la frente contra la de la segunda.

Makoto notaba una infinita compasión… ¿pero acaso si hubiera dialogado unos minutos antes con Chikane la hubiera podido convencer de liberar a Himeko…?

Desgraciadamente creía que ya sabía la respuesta…

Entonces Makoto vio hacia la pantalla rectangular que todavía funcionaba y emitía imágenes de la pequeña ciudad de Mahoraba… La ciudad seguía con el cielo nublado pero ya la tormenta había cesado por completo… Esto hacia su pesar de haber convertido en una homicida más tolerable…

Pero cuando Makoto volvió la vista hacia Himeko esta yacía caída sobre el cadáver de Chikane. Makoto fue en su asistencia pero notó con horror que el orbe amarillento estaba hecho mil pedazos y que instantes después los cuerpos de las sacerdotisas de la luan y el sol estaban desapareciendo empezando por los pies…

"¿Cómo es posible…? Himeko… ¡Himeko…! ¡Ay, Himeko… ¿tanto la amabas…!?".

Makoto estaba muy confundida e impactada en ese momento pero más tarde sabría que Himeko se había sacrificado para que Chikane y ella misma pudieran reencarnar mucho más pronto que sus otras reencarnaciones…

 **Un año y medio después en la ciudad de Mahoraba…**

Saotome Makoto y Oogami Souma habían hecho una boda por civil tras haberse casado legalmente hace una semana…

Y mientras Makoto se acercaba al altar en el que ya la espera su esposo se llevó la mano derecha a la zona del ombligo por un instante…

Nekoko le informó que a pesar del trágico final de ambas sacerdotisas en parte esto había pasado porque descubrió que las dos miko recordaban prácticamente todas sus vidas pasadas… Nekoko le contó también que aquella podía ser una buena señal para las futuras reencarnaciones de las sacerdotisas de Kannazuki porque significaría que el ciclo maldito de Yamata no Orochi se estaba empezando a debilitar mucho…

Pero además Nekoko la había felicitado a Makoto por ser madre… y eso a pesar de que siempre utilizaba profiláctico cuando intimaba mucho con Souma… Pero una voluntad "más grande" (tal vez la de algunas deidades del país lunar de Izumo) quiso que estos dos fueran padres de la nueva reencarnación de las Kannazuki no Miko.

FIN

 **Notas del autor (Saizoh): este fanfic está dedicado a "Kalock", a "Ririshiyo" y a "Clare-Wong"… Gracias por todo compas je je…**


End file.
